


babysitting adventures

by flowercrownprincess



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-27 23:15:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16229312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowercrownprincess/pseuds/flowercrownprincess
Summary: donghyuck is stuck watching his brother chenle.





	1. Chapter 1

Donghyuck whines, “But umma!”

 

Joonmyun shushes the seventeen years old. “Sweetie, it's only for a few hours.” fixing Chenle who was sitting on his love hips. The baby was babbling nonsense with drool coming out of his mouth.

 

“How I can watch him when I'm also a child myself?” he proclaims.

 

That statement makes his father Yixing who was watching the whole scene from the start chuckle at his son's silliness.

 

“You'll just be fine Haechan.”

 

“Baba,” the auburn hair male looks at him with a cute pout similar to his spouse. “I can't be responsible when—” he gets handed his baby brother to him.

 

Joonmyun kisses him on the forehead, giving one to Chenle too. “You’re gonna do good, we know you can. Now your father and I are leaving, so call if there are any emergencies. Love you both.” pulling his husband by the hand as their teenage son followed them out to the front door.

 

“This is an _emergency_.”

 

“Have fun and don’t stay up too late. We’ll be home in a few hours.”

 

Donghyuck only watches them leave and he looks down at Chenle who stares innocently back up at him.

 

“Guess we’re gonna stay inside tonight Lele.”

 

Donghyuck carefully holds Chenle in his arms as Minhyung sometimes called by Mark by family and close friends grabs his nephew Jisung by his hand to stop him advancing forward to the two. The youngest wanted to play with Chenle but since he was a little bigger than his age he couldn’t.

 

“Pway, pway,” he whines to his uncle.

 

Minhyung shakes his head. “Maybe later, how about watching power rangers instead?” the mention of the TV series gets the toddler bouncing excitedly on his feet.

 

Donghyuck smiles as he sees the older gets pulled by the little boy to the living room where the television was set up.

 

Chenle then gets his attention by not so gently smacking his cheek.

 

“Lele!” pretending to be shocked by his action. The smaller Zhang giggles and continues doing that until Donghyuck pulls him away for good measure to not leave a bruise on his beautiful face. “god, you're so lucky that you are related to me.” he decides to take them to where Mark was dealing with a hyper Jisung climbing over him.

 

Amused by the funny face the raven was making, Donghyuck sits down on the big cream white sofa, Chenle seated on top of his thighs.

 

“Is everything ok there?” asking when Mark finally gets a hold of the one-year-old.

 

“Yeah,” he looks up sheepishly. “just I never knew kids can be like this,” long arms curling around Jisung's shoulders as he wants to jump this time around but he was held in place.

 

Donghyuck raised an eyebrow in questioning. “ _What?_ Don’t tell me you weren’t ever like this when we were little. And cut that out, you’re practically not an adult yet you idiot.”

 

“I am eighteen.”

 

_“And?”_

 

Mark frowns. “That’s being adult Hyuck.”

 

Rolling his eyes at his boyfriend, Donghyuck switches his attention to the small boy sitting in his lap. “You hear that Lele?” leaning down to pressed his own warm cheek against the smooth baby skin Chenle owns. “your uncle Mark thinks he’s all grown up when in reality he can’t even cook eggs himself.”

 

 _“Hey!”_ indignantly insulting him without thinking. “that was one time. When are you going to stop bringing that up?”

 

Donghyuck snickers at his reaction and hides his face in the brown locks of Chenle’s hair. “Even though his skills in the kitchen sucks, everything else about him is good. I still love him regardless.” whispering the last part but Mark heard him and he grins stupidly.

 

“I love you too Hyuckie.”

 

“Shut it dummy and go get us some snacks cause I’m starving right now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is such vomit lolol but hope you enjoy it ~ also it might become a series (?)


	2. was busy thinking about boys (darling, I’m dreaming of you)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I say...why boys are so - wait, let me rephrase that better, why is Lee Minhyung stupid?” wanting to be straightforward than to lie at this point. While he was lost in his train of thoughts, he didn't hear the “ohh” coming from Joonmyun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy reading ~ <3

Joonmyun was chopping up carrots for the soup he was cooking on the stove when his son Donghyuck barges in the kitchen with an unreadable expression. His heavy backpack drops to the floor with a thud and he marches straight to the refrigerator to get the container filled with cold orange juice out.

 

Pouring the drink into a glass cup for himself and gulping it all down in one go before he walks over to the table. He pulls one of the chairs back, making sure it screech loudly as he plops down and buries his face in his hands.

 

“Fuck my life…”

 

Watching the whole thing from the side in silence, Joonmyun turns off the burner and quietly strides to where his son was sitting. Taking a seat across, his hand naturally reaches out to rest on the shoulders of the boy who didn't even bothered to lift up his head at the warm touch of his mother.

 

“Is everything ok, sweetie?”

 

No reply was given.

 

Joonmyun tries again. “Baby, are you all—”

 

“ _Ughhh,_ ” just then Donghyuck picks up his face off the surface and straighten his posture to sit up properly. He catches the brown specs of his mother's pretty eyes watching him from the corner and he pouts. “Umma,”

 

“Was it a bad day?” the question gets him to shake his head. “No, it's not that.”

 

“Does it have to do anything with being school related?”

 

Donghyuck mentally sighs. _If it only wa_ s. “Not really but umma can I ask you something?”

 

The brunette nods, indicating him to say whatever was on his plate.

 

“Why…” trailing off, he looks to the side. “areboyssostupid?” the words come rushing out that it jumbled all collectively in one sentence as Joonmyun urges him to repeat it again this time in a clearer voice.

 

Donghyuck taps his fingers around the edges of the table, not directly making eye contact with his mother who listens attentively.

 

“I say...why boys are so - wait, let me rephrase that better, why is _Lee Minhyung_ stupid?” wanting to be straightforward than to lie at this point. While he was lost in his train of thoughts, he didn't hear the “ _ohh._ ” coming from Joonmyun.

 

“So the cause for your tantrum is Minhyung?”

 

“Huh?” he sees his mother knowingly smiles at him with his crescent moons. “what you say? I didn't quite get—”

 

“Honey, I'm home!” his father's loud voice suspends him from talking further as Joonmyun yells back, “in the kitchen love!”

 

Yixing's head pops up and he wears the biggest smile Donghyuck has ever seen on him.

 

“There you are and sunshine you're here too.” Joonmyun giggles when Yixing comes to kiss him on the lips. Donghyuck in the background retching at his parent's affection for each other.

 

“You guys are gross.”

 

“Hush you. You'll be like that—”

 

“Uh, Mr. Zhang?”

 

All of the fake gagging Donghyuck does choke him for real as a new but familiar voice he knows too well arrives.

 

“Oh yeah, Jun and sunshine, meet Lee Minhyung, he'll be under my wing for a while.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao, what were you expecting hyuck? xD  
> this is officially a series.  
> \- every drabble is snippets of donghyuck’s life w/ his family & minhyung so they’re connected to one and another  
> \- they’re set in the same universe  
> \- chenle wasn’t born until somewhat later  
> \- other characters will be added but it’s mainly the zhang family with their son in law mark


End file.
